The Mac Mix-Up (Or as Adrien Would Later Call it: The Macs-Up)
by Texas Variety Katie-Bug
Summary: The bell rang and both Marinette and Adrien closed their laptops, Adrien taking his time cleaning up, Marinette rushing and tripping, falling down, her laptop almost falling to the floor, Adrien catching it moments before it did so and placing it on the table, next to where his sat. Neither realized their laptop would be switched. Reveal Fic. One-Shot. Adrinette.


Class started out normally. Adrien was sitting in front of Marinette, and she spent half the class staring at the back of his head, her left hand propping up her cheek, her right hand absently doodling hearts with Cupid's arrows punching through, their initials resting in the curves of the shape. Her laptop stood open on her desk, hiding the notebook she scrawled in. Her background was a collage of Adrien's photo shoot pictures. If anyone asked about her background she just claimed it was because she loved that particular Agreste fashion line, which was true, but the reason she loved it so much was because Adrien was the one wearing it. There was also a heart on top of his face in the most central photo, so it was more than a bit obvious there was more to it than a simple fashion collage.

Adrien was attentively taking notes, typing out every equation that the teacher put on the whiteboard, meticulously writing down each and every detail, but if one happened to move the word document to the side and look at the document sitting just behind it then it was obvious notes weren't the only thing he typed out on the keyboard. There were at least six different documents with love poems, letters, declarations minimized at the bottom of the screen, sitting between open browsers of the Ladyblog and Chinese lessons. The document behind his notes contained a five page love letter, to Ladybug. It wasn't the longest one by far, but it also was not anywhere near completion.

The bell rang and both Marinette and Adrien closed their laptops, Adrien taking his time cleaning up, Marinette rushing and tripping, falling down, her laptop almost falling to the floor, Adrien catching it moments before it did so and placing it on the table, next to where his sat, before extending a hand to Marinette, lifting her to her feet, giving her a small smile. "Are you alright?"

She let out a squeak in response, quickly nodding her head and grabbing her bag and the laptop closest to her on the table. "Yeah, I-I'm just fine. Me clumsy, I mean, clumsy me!" She darted out of the classroom, Adrien watching her with his lips half turned up in a smile before gathering the rest of his stuff and going outside to meet the Gorilla and get back home.

Upon getting home Marinette went to sit on her chaise and pulled out her laptop, ready to stalk fashion empires for design inspiration. She opened it and entered her password, umbrella, followed by the date she became Ladybug, and the laptop opened. "Huh?" She didn't remember having this many word documents open, and the one that was staring back at her, meticulously organized physics notes that made less than zero sense to her, was definitely not something she wrote. "Um, what?"

"What is it, Marinette?" Tikki emerged from Marinette's purse, flying to sit on the confused girl's shoulder. "You actually paying attention in science today?"

Marinette shook her head, mildly horrified, "Tikki, I don't think this is my laptop."

"Well, who's is it then?"

The girl opened her mouth to answer, but she had no idea. She opened one of the minimized word documents in the corner, her eyes going wide when she started reading.

 _My Dearest Ladybug,_

 _Words cannot express my feelings for you. You have given this stray soul somewhere to call home. I would happily take an akuma for you, knowing that would would be able to bring me from the dark and back into the light._

 _M'Lady, if I had a rose for every time I thought the words 'I love you' when you were near me I could make the most meow-velous garden the world had ever seen. Truly you have made my life Miraculous_

 _Ladybu_

The letter suddenly cut off, and her jaw hung semi open. "Um, Tikki, I think I have Chat's laptop."

"How?"

Marinette shook her head. "I have no idea. I can't return it because I have no idea who Chat is, and if I give it back to him next time I see him then he'll be able to figure out I'm Ladybug!"

"Maybe you wont have to! If you have his laptop then it's possible he has yours."

Marinette paled at the thought of that. "No way. Oh, he can't have my laptop. All my love confessions to Adrien are on there. You know how many collages I have on there!" Marinette bit her bottom lip, "and after reading these, I don't want to hurt him. He'd know I can't reciprocate his feelings because I'm in love with someone else."

Tikki moved down so she was on the keyboard, staring at Marinette with her large eyes. "It'll be okay, Marinette. I promise." She used the touchpad to move to one of the minimized tabs, opening a Chinese lesson, "look! See if the username tells you anything! You can find out who Chat Noir is and switch back your laptops before he notices."

"That's not fair to Chat though! He'd want to know who- Tikki, his user name is HotForMyLadysSpots."

"What about twitter?"

Marinette opened a new tab and went to twitter, seeing that he was automatically logged in to an account. She frowned when she saw it was a parody Chat Noir account. "Of course he runs his own parody twitter page."

"MySpace?" Tikki offered.

Marinette let out a sigh. This was going to be a long day. She did as Tikki suggested, though, thinking it would lead nowhere, as MySpace was dead, only to be surprised to find Adrien Agreste's account.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

And Marinette promptly screamed.

* * *

Adrien didn't open his laptop immediately when he got home. He went to the kitchen and grabbed some camembert for Plagg, claiming the cheese was a snack for himself, which used to cause him to shudder internally, but now was just a part of his daily routine. He went up to his room and pretended to practice piano by setting up a speaker with piano music playing, while he played on his DS for the duration of the lesson, then he got out his laptop, checking to see if there was any news on the Ladyblog.

He entered his password, umbrella, followed by the date he became Chat Noir, and saw himself plastered everywhere on the background of the screen? "Plagg, are you messing with me again?"

Plagg emerged from the foosball table, his stomach bloated from the cheese he had consumed. "Kid, if I was going to mess with you then I would have picked a better way to do so." This kind of looks like your Ladybug photo collection, huh?"

Adrien let out a sigh and looked at the screen. Nino probably did this. He searched for the icon to open the word documents, preparing to study physics, only to be greeted by lists of measurements, color pallets and fabric types. "I don't think this is my laptop."

"Really, what was your first hint?"

"This is serious, Plagg! I need to find mine. There's all sorts on information on there that says I'm Chat Noir. I have at least fifty love letters written to Ladybug signed Chat Noir. If someone has my laptop then they'll know I'm Chat!"

"Relax, kid. It has a password on it."

Adrien nodded, letting out a sigh of relief, before his eyes got big. "Plagg, I used my password on this laptop and got in. We have the same password." He wasn't sure if it was a crazy coincidence, or someone found out what his was and changed it to match his. "I need to find out who this belongs to."

He opened an internet browser and typed in facebook, praying they were logged in. They were. They were logged into Ladybug's official facebook, the one he knew for a fact she ran. "I have Ladybug's laptop..."

He didn't mean to keep looking, but once he figured out that he had the laptop that belonged to the love of his life then he really couldn't help himself. He didn't have a lot of self control. From the scrolling he figured something out. Ladybug was in love with him. His civilian self. There were all sorts of mixed feelings there but he forced himself to take a deep breath and think things through rationally, but that, unfortunately, didn't work because he was too busy being being distracted by the fact that Ladybug. Was. In. Love. With. Him.

He was about to slam the laptop closed when a message popped on the corner of the screen. He didn't mean to look, but his world turned upside down. In the top corner a message from contact Alya reading "Hey Marinette, I've got today's notes from physics since I know you weren't paying attention." Alya must have sent her a text, and he texts must apparently get delivered to her laptop as well. With automatic notifications.

This changed everything. Marinette was Ladybug.

And Adrien promptly fainted.

* * *

The next morning at school the two greeted one another with downcast eyes, each sheepishly holding out one another's laptop so they could trade them back. "Did you-?" Marinette started, and Adrien nodded.

"Yup. I did. Sorry. I didn't mean to look at-"

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I- uh, shouldn't have tripped? I had to look at your stuff too, sorry."

They both stood there in awkward silence. "So, you're in love with Ladybug?"

"Yup," Adrien replied, popping the 'p.' "And you're-"

"In love with you? Yeah."

Both were bright red from embarrassment, neither expecting to find out the other's identity this way. "Did you figure out that-"

Marinette nodded. "Yeah. Hi kitty."

They both let out a sigh. So it was all out there. They were in love with one another and they knew each other's secret identities. At lunch that day Adrien would ask Marinette out on a date, and that date would get interrupted by an akuma attack. It all turned out okay, though. After all, they were Ladybug and Chat Noir, and a month later they would be laughing at their own stupidity and awkwardness.


End file.
